befreinding a alien
by gothgod9415
Summary: sit down and let me tell you one hell of a tale
1. Chapter 1

my name is Ronan and well im about to tell you how my life got this crazy it may sound like a load of bull but its how I got this far don't want to hear it you say to bad im telling you any way now sit your ass down and get comfortable

summer of 2016 rooftops

jumping from roof to roof Ronan didn't have a care in the world he usually dose this to pass the time mainly because he's a adrenalin junky when he hears the sound of a teen crying for help "please help father brother help " Ronan knew he should keep going but he wasn't going to let a girl be hurt and be like I could of helped her no he wasw going to help her

Ronan's pov

"hey hold on im coming " 'fuck I don't know were she is ' out of the corner of his eye I saw two shadows run into a ally "no way fuckers " I shouted as I foreran towards the ally getting close to the ally i decided to get a birds eye view of the ally down below he saw two men im military gear shut the loading doors to a van that's when he heard the voice again only with two others "were are they taking us ?"the voice sounded like she was in her early 20's " I don't know but well be together with you mother again" that one sounded older in its 40s at best problibly the girls father "how father were in here she's out there "the last one sounded to be a guy in his late 20's

backing up from the edge Ronan thinks to himself 'im such a fucking idiot for doing this' taking a running jump from the ledge aiming his landing for one of the men thankfully his feet made there mark and wait plus gravity plus dock martins equals super waffle stop the other gard tried to punch ronan but hit air as ronan ducked under it and went for the mother of uppercuts taking down the guy with ease then opining the doors to find three crates "hey you guys ok in there " ronan shouted

"are you going to hurt us " the voice from the girl spoke "if i wanted to hurt you guys i wouldn't be risking my life to try and help you and your family" busting the lock with the unconsois soldiers sidearm as he said so "common no ones going to hurt you now lets go before were spotted by more of these guys " Ronan urged once open three xenomorphs exited the cages "oh fuck ! " ronan shouted before falling backwards and off the truck thus being knocked out by his head hitting the ground

that's right i the guy who just kicked two military personel asses am knocked out by being scared shitless ... well that's all the time i have for today comeback soon if you want to hear more


	2. Chapter 2

oh so your back well do you want something to drink no well ok get comfortable cause here we go

as Ronan woke up his head feeling like someone replaced his brain with a handful of grenades and set them off all at once wile using his head as a snare drum the ground under him felt damp but warm oce his vision cleard he realised he was in what looked like a cave but slightly more bright looking around he nearly jumped seeing a xenomorph sleeping right next to him "shit " he scolds himself as his falls back onto his back and onto its tail curled right next to him

startleing the alien awake "oh god please don't kill me " he screams putting his hands infront of his face "why would I kill you you saved me and my family " he heard the voice of the girl but didn't see anyone in the room and he and the alien were the only ones there but the aliens mouth wasn't talking at least not with its mouth

"you-your the girl I herd speak " bowing her head "yes I didn't expect for someone of your kind to help us though " hearing the sadness in her voice Ronan starts to feel bad about his actions towards her " hey its ok im not like them ill never be like them because of what I am" he says wile extending his arm as a controlled flame ran up his arm startling the young xenomorph "people like me are hunted by those assholes because were different ive never lived anywhere could never stay in one place for long and could never make friends for what I am " he spoke with both hate and sadness

the xenomorph brought the young man into a hug " I know how you feel we all do those people wont understand us but id be grateful to be your friend if you wish it" letting go a couple streams of tears he spoke "thank you " the alien loosened her embrace before saying with her 'voice' "we might need to get some rest my mother will want to speak to us when the light touches the sky nodding his head he laid down next to his friend as she rapped her tail around the back of him in a protective fashion before laying next to him as they both drift off to sleep

ok that's all I got for you today if you could see yourself out ill see you tomorrow cause the stories about to get interesting


	3. Chapter 2 part two

oh your back starting to think you weren't coming guess your enjoying the story so far huh well sit were you like and here we go

waking up to my new found friend nudging my chest with her head and hearing her voice call to me "common my mother wants to see us she really doesn't like waiting" rising to his feet Ronan says "ok, ok im getting up " we walked down a narrow corridor till we came to a vary dark area of the cave the girl stopping and stiffening up "what's wrong are you afraid of the dark " Ronan asked only for her to be quiet for a wile to only speak in a quite voice "yes my father and brother usually go with me and know there way though the dark " Ronan half smiles before saying "don't worry I got this just try not to get to close " in seconds his entire body was engulfed in a raging inferno lighting there way his friend gasps "wow thank you but doesn't that hurt ?" shrugging his shoulders he says "oh most defiantly, well at first then my body adjusts to the pain with no damage done to the skin clothing however will be gone when its finished though so please don't stare "

" I you but " she started to stammer only for Ronan to laugh his ass off followed by jerk from the xenomorph walking though the tunnels of the cave with the human torch of a friend the xenomorph guides the way till they get to the central chamber were to Ronan's surprise there sat a giant xenomorph surrounded by eggs and other xenos problibly to protect her walking to the middle was two lone xenos 'problibly the father and brother' he thought whilst killing the flame to thank the gods that he still had his pants though now shorts to cover his unmentionables

"what's going on?" the girl asked to receive silence form all only the big xeno to answer you are on trial shadow for endangering the hive how do you defend " I "but was cut short by Ronan " it was not her fault your grace taws mine " in the back of Ronan's head his contios was yelling ' the fuck am I thinking this is suicide ' the queen stairs in his direction before speaking "explain yourself human " running off the top of his head Ronan started on auto pilot lying through his teeth "your daughter is not at fault she was simply looking for food and came across me I panicked not knowing her intentions hearing my yelling the others of ...my kind came to capture her but after realizing her intentions were not that of harm I did my best to save her taking down two before and freeing her and her family I was nocked out from over exertion

and waking here in no way is it her fault I take full responsibility " the room was silent you could hear a pin drop it was so quite assuming the group was stunned that a human well part human would take full blame for one of there own the queen finally spoke up "I appreciate you honesty human and not putting the blame on one of us so your punishment will be lesson but still harsh" im not giving you death because you were honest but that is the only curtesy your getting your sentence is to be beaten by those you endangered my daughter husband and son now all leave beside the accused and punishers clearing the room and leaving the room to the four of them and the queen " being of the humans I know you were lying for my family " the queen spoke ' well that went as well as a fart in church ' Ronan thought wile sweeting bullets "but the others arnt so keen to you so they believed it your punishment still hold though " the queen spoke just as she said that shadow let out a ear splitting screech "what the hell he defends us and he still gets punished even though you know it was a lie " before she could finish her brother spoke up " I don't agree with the decision made but he's taking the blame for use so we don't get harmed shadow he's doing something no one would ever do for us much less his own kind which brings me to the question why is there something your getting out of this?" Ronan looked over to the younger male before saying " no I expect nothing in return im doing it because friends stick together even if it means I get beaten senseless ill stick with her" the trio was again stunned before the queen spoke "what is your name human " he stepped forward and spoke "my name is Ronan your grace" the queen was silent for a moment before speaking "from here on out Ronan you will be known as the fire walker after your entrance into this room and you will be one of the first human royal guards for me and my family" nodding his head Ronan speaks "thank you your grace but I still need to go though the punishment so it doesn't look suspicious to the rest of the hive nodding her head the beating begins but to Ronan its a right of passage for now he's part of soothing that he can belong to

well im sorry that took so long ill show you the way out and I hope to see you again tomorrow


	4. Chapter 3

oh well hello again I may have time to tell you a few parts to the story but I got to leave soon so please find your seat now here we go

Ronan had counted for three days after the punishment for each time shadow said sorry 'god its somewhere in the hundreds now' he thinks as she says it again "look shadow I forgive you for the hundredth time ok please for the love of everything holy please stop saying sorry " he said wile facing her "but me and my brother and father are really sorry im mean look at you your covered in scars and still care for us I just feel so bad " she says whilst bowing her head only to have it pulled up to look at him forcefully but gently "don't ever think ill be mad at any of you for what you did you guys made me something any of the people like me would have gave there lives to be ,now me being the only one left I took that door to be part of something grater than myself " they stayed like that for a few moments till there was a loud explosion followed by the echoing of heavy boots and they sounded close

several xenos including shadows brother and father were near us at an instant claw shadows brother looks at me before saying "the queen wants everyone to defend the hive " nodding my head I engulfed my body in flames before reading in the direction of the sounds we ran at breakneck speeds I struggled to keep up at times till we saw them a dozen armed men in full combat gear with smart guns and shotguns aimed at our position that didn't stop me or anyone else we ran headlong into the enemy fire we all had something to fight for life and survival for some others for family and their unborn kin me I fought for her yes im reafuring to shadow since meeting her I had a reason a way to be happy is she my friend, yes will she ever be more than a friend ,possibly will I lay down my life to protect her, always

round after round hell even a few explosives shot threw the air they had the tech but we had the numbers that doesn't mean we weren't taking losses no far from it for every unit we killed the got more defensive and desperate and took down about 10 or 20 of us after a wile their numbers had faulted to a measly two guys and were hulling ass to get away from us just as we had won those ass holes did it both shadow and her brother broke away from the pack to engage them but one turning around fires his gun ... at shadow "Noooo !" Ronan shouted just as claw takes down the last two I ran to her side as quick as my legs could take me

dropping to my knees I panic all wile she cry's in pain "it hurts it hurts so bad , I don't want to die I-I don't want to die " she screeched. claw was at her side in an instant I had to do something pulling out my knife I snap claw back to reality " claw I need you to hold her down ok I need to get the round out and stop the bleeding " looking at me he asked "are you sure you can do it " in reality I had no fucking clue about xenomorphs anatomy but I wasn't going to let her die "ya I can " then claw and his father helped hold her down I quickly learned that my knife wasn't going to work wile I was about to dig it out the fumes alone caroded my knife

acting fast I put my hand in her side and god it hurt I mean I am immune to fire lava and any other earth based fire substance but this was pretty much like sticking my hand into a pocket of snot that's mixed with acid and sat in the sun for a hour it was warm gooey and all around unpleasant I would have reached if my body wasn't screaming at me due to the pain I put it though granted my hand wouldn't melt not right at way at least my guess is I could problibly survive about 2 and a half minutes of this with only a 3rd degree burn if im lucky

finding the bullet I carefully pulled it out whilst trying to comfort shadow the entire time honestly I sucked at it once the bullet was out I didn't try to wash my hand instead I stupidly ignited my hand the reason I say it was stupid is because my eternal fire mixed with shadows unearthly fluids caused one hell of a reaction if there was hope to keep my hand its gone now but I worked through the pain putting my hand to the wound it healed that's right healed not cauterized but healed her chalk it up to a mutation to me I didn't care she was ok and safe "her breathing slowed to a normal rate and the hand of mine ceased to produce flame underneath the flame was basically my hand just it was like a skeletal black xeno hand I think I over did it because I passed out right next to the sleeping shadow

well I guess that's oh sit im late could you lock up the house or watch it for me I got to go


End file.
